Vision Secrets
by Liv2night
Summary: '..Sorry..' Eddie whispers and runs further down the tunnels.' This fanfiction is written for the House of Anubis wiki competition! No couples, just friendships. Review and I might turn into a two-shot!


**This is a fanfiction made especially for the House of Anubis wiki competition. Hope you like it! **

**Note: In the fanfiction, Mick is still in Anubis House, there are NO couples, just friendships and Joy is in Sibuna. I also, OBVIOUSLY don't own House of Anubis. ;)**

* * *

Amber Millington wakes up on the 1st September 2013 full of excitement. Today she is going back to Anubis house. Of course, Amber loved fashion school but it just wasn't the same. She can't wait to see everybody again. Some part of her is still hoping Nina would come back too, though she doesn't want to put her hopes up too high, just in case.

She gets dressed, eats her breakfast and hops into the train. She was SO happy!

* * *

In Anubis house, Joy, Fabian, Willow and Mick are already there.

''And then, my Grandad said I was a little angel!'' Willow finishes her very boring,magical story.

''And your sure all this happened?'' Joy asks.

''Of course! I don't lie. It bring bad vibes'' Willow gasps. ''I feel bad vibes now!'' She starts dancing.

''Is she ok?'' Mick whispers to Fabian.

''No.'' Fabian shakes his head making the two boys burst out laughing. ''Let's go to our room''

At that moment Patricia, Eddie and Jerome walk in.

''Joy!'' Patricia says while pulling Joy into a tight hug. When they finally let go Patricia notices everybody else looking shocked. ''Oh...Hey rest of you!'' She smiles.

''Hey'' the rest of the students reply.

Soon after, Mara, KT and Alfie arrive. They all hug and say their 'Hello's. Amber is the last to arrive.

''Guess who's here...'' She says with a big grin on her face.

''Amber!'' Everybody says in union.

''Your back!'' Joy announces.

''I am! Wow Joy, you look FABULOUS.'' Amber huggs everybody.

''Hello Lovvies!'' Trudy comes in with a bright smile on her face. ''Anyone for cupcakes in the kitchen?''

''ALWAYS!'' Alfie screams while running into the kitchen.

''Special Sibuna meeting tonight in the secret tunnels'' Eddie tells the other Sibuna members with a frown.

''Why? Is something wrong Eddie?'' Patricia gives him a worried look.

''Yes'' Eddie replies, obviously upset.

''Sibuna'' Everybody says and go their own ways. Only Eddie stays, with the same frown plastered on his face.

* * *

It was already 2AM and Amber ,Joy and Patricia where still not down. KT wouldn't be there because she eat the cookies, which she was allergic to. Fabian, Eddie and Alfie were waiting for them in the cold tunnels.

''Probably Victor's fault'' Fabian says.

''Yeah'' Alfie and Eddie agree.

''Want to tell us now?'' Fabian turns to Eddie.

''Just 5 more minutes. Please.'' Eddie says, with absolutely NO emotions.

Surprisingly enough, 5 minutes later, Patricia, Amber and Joy run into the tunnels.

''SORRY!'' They all shout.

''Eddie.'' Fabian nods.

''Okay. I'm going to say it quite quickly.''

Everybody nods.

''I saw Nina over the Summer holidays but as you know the Osirion and The Chosen One can't be together.'' A small tear falls down Eddie's cheek.

''Eddie? What's wrong?'' Amber says, concerned.

''SHE'S NOT DEAD IS SHE?!'' Fabian gasps.

''No. She's just very, very sick.'' Eddie says.

''WHAT?!'' The rest of the Sibuna's say.

''Well, I mean-'' Eddie starts, ''Sarah said something-''

''Sarah? But she's dead'' Says Patricia.

''VISIONS.'' Eddie gives his best fake smile. There's a silence. ''...Sorry'' Eddie whispers and runs further down the tunnels.

* * *

_**KT's room**_

* * *

'_'...Sorry'' Eddie whispers and runs further than the tunnels. No one follows him. He's walking with tears in his eyes. Why is he crying? What happened? _

_''EDDIE!''_

_Eddie turns around. What could have that been? Suddenly, he stops dead in his tracks. ''No''_

KT screams. What was this, A VISION? But...she's not the Osirion...not the Chosen One...

''TRUDY!'' She calls.

No answer.

''Well, that's weird'' She whispers.

* * *

_**Back in the tunnels**_

* * *

''HE DIDN'T KNOW!'' Patricia and Joy argue with the rest.

''YES HE DID.'' Amber replies. ''WE ALL DID. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR DEFENDING HIM!''

''No Amber, this time Patricia and Joy are right.'' Alfie walks over to where Joy and Patricia are standing and Joy and Patricia quietly high-five each other.

''But-'' Fabian starts.

''NO.'' Alfie interrupts. ''DO YOU REALLY THINK HE DID THIS ON PURPOSE?''

''No bu-''

''SORRY FABIAN. I'M SORRY FOR NINA TOO. BUT EDDIE DIDN'T WANT TO KILL HER OK?!'' Alfie interrupts again, furious.

''SHE'S NOT DEAD! STOP TALKING ABOUT HER LIKE THAT'' Amber barges into Alfie's and Fabian's argument.

Fabian can't take the pressure anymore. He runs out. What he doesn't know is he's going the exact same way as Eddie went...

* * *

KT runs right into the tunnels.

''Guys-'' she screams before being blinded by the light. ''OW!''

''KT?'' Joy walks over to her. ''She's blinded! WHAT TO DO?!''

''Nothing.'' Amber spats. ''Learn to live with it...for a day''

''Do you have any idea how much this hurts?!'' KT asks.

''Yes. I went through the same thing.''

''Oh...'' KT says, embarrassed. ''Where's Eddie?''

''Why do you want to know THAT'' Alfie slowly walks over to her. ''Are you a zombie?''

''GOD NO ALFIE! I had a vision...And it was not all that pretty.''

'' Pretty..Like me!'' Amber smiles.

''AMBER'' Everybody scream.

''Okay, Victor definitely heard that one'' Patricia points out. ''What's wrong with Eddie?''

''I'm...I'm not sure. The vision ended there.'' KT shrugs.

''Wait you had a vision?'' Alfie asks.

''Yes, that's what I'm saying''

''Oh no..'' Alfie starts running after Fabian.

Not knowing what to do, the rest follow him.

''No wait, Amber? Stay with KT'' Joy tells Amber.

''Ugh, one year gone and I'm getting the worst jobs'' Amber sighs.

''But-'' KT starts but it's too late. Joy and Patricia are already running.

* * *

''This makes NO SENSE.'' Eddie shakes his head in disbelief.

''YOUR NOT THE OSIRION'' _Someone_ screams.

''I am...I was just being SARCASTIC.'' Eddie laughs.

''BE QUIET!'' _Someone _screams even louder. ''You won't find this funny''

Eddie falls to the ground. _Someone _laughs and Fabian runs in.

''EDDIE!''

* * *

_**Ello! How did you like it? This fanfiction is written ESPECIALLY for the House of Anubis wiki competition but if you love it, review and I might turn it into a two-shot! **_


End file.
